This invention relates generally to wrapping apparatus, and more particularly concerns equipment operable to quickly and easily effect spiral wrapping of sheet material, such as heavy paper, about roll shaped objects. Examples of the latter are heavy carpet rolls.
Roll shaped objects such as carpets are bulky and difficult to handle; nevertheless, they must be protectively wrapped for shipment. In the past, various techniques and expedients were employed for this purpose, but they proved to be less than fully satisfactory, were time consuming to operate, and require expensive manual labor to control and operate. No prior equipment of which we are aware provides the unusual combinations and interrelated subcombinations of structure, functions and results as are now afforded by the present invention, and which achieve rapid, efficient, and low cost spiral wrapping of bulky objects, such wrappings being of high quality.